Be With You
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Sasuke has just left on his reflection journey and Sakura has been once again left behind. She tries to stay busy with the hospital renovation and healing the wounded, but she just can't stand being left behind again.-The story of what happens between Naurto and Boruto focusing on Sasuke and Sakura's chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my new story to tell what I think (wanted) to happen during Sakura and Sasuke's travel together between Naruto and Boruto~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NAURTO OR BORUTO, NOR ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH SAID SERIES!**

* * *

The village had been restored to peace after the long war. The restoration of the village had been the next top priority. They started with the hospital so that the injured could be healed. That being said, she was particularly busy. She had not been home in several days.

She wiped her brow as she focused her chakara on the injured man on the hospital bed. She had stored up her charkara for the past three days so that she would be prepared to help. Her hands shook lightly as she focused.

"Hey...maybe you should go home and rest." one of the other medical ninja's said to her. She placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "We can manage for awhile. Please go rest."she encouraged.

Sakura glanced at her and then sighed, pulling her hands away reluctantly. She didn't want to, but she did need to replinish her chakra. She thanked the woman and then left the hospital room. The lack of sleep was evident on her face as the dark circles loomed under her bright eyes.

She made her way down the hall and to the break room. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down, wanting to gather her strength to go home on. She sipped the tea and let out a loud sigh. She looked up when the door opened.

Naruto walked into the room with Sai. He looked at Sakura worried. "Oi..Sakura-chan...you don't look so good."he said and walked up to her. "I was told that you haven't left in a few days."he said.

Sakura sipped her tea. "I'm going home, right after I finish this tea."she said, tiredness heavy in her voice. "How is the arm working for you?"she asked over her cup.

Naruto clenched his fist and released it. "Good as new. It is almost at full response."he said with that usual big smile. "Thanks to the research. I am almost good as new."he said. He then looked back at Sakura, a more serious tone. "Kakashi said that you went with him to say goodbye to Sasuke...how did it go?"he asked.

Sakura sighed. She thought back on three days ago when she had said goodbye to Sasuke again with a heavy heart. She wanted nothing more than to go with him, but was turned down again. At least this time he left more nicely. "Yeah, I did."she said. She stood, taking her cup over to the sink. She washed it and sat it on the dryig rack.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I wish I could have met with him before he left."he said, looking away. He hadn't got to see Sasuke because while he healed, he was studying for the chunin exams.

Sakura headed for the door. "You didn't miss much, you know Sasuke."she said. She lowered her eyes. "Catch you guys later."she said and then walked towards the entrance.

"It would appear that she wanted to go with him."Sai said, recalling the tree he was sitting in when Sakura bid farewell to Sasuke. "I can't imagine why though."he said.

Naurto looked at Sai. "And I thought I was the dense one."he said. "It has always been that way."he said, looking at Sakura as she dissappeared around the corner. "Always waiting."he mumbled.

Sai then raised a brow. "Aren't you supposed to meet with Miss. Hyuga."he said.

Naurto gasped. "Oh crap! Not again."he said and ran off down the hall, being scolded by the medical ninja. "Ah- sorry! Really sorry, I am late!"he said and then dissappeared as well.

Sai shook his head and then headed down the hall to visit with Kakashi.

Sakura made it home just before dark. Her parents were in the livingroom. Her father nose deep in a paper, and her mother folding laundry. The both looked up when Sakura entered.

"You look terrible."her dad said, her mom nodding in agreement. "Haven't seen you in a few days. Busy shifts at the hospital?"her father asked as he folded up his paper.

Sakura sighed. "Gee thanks."she said and slid her shoes off at the door. She put them away neatly and then headed up stairs to her room, not wanting to discuss anything. She only had sleep on her mind, and of course him as well.

She looked at the picture team seven had taken a while back. She touched the glass at Sasuke's face. "Why can't I go?"she sighed and then eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**MEH, not much for a first chapter, but I will try to improve over the next chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2! This story is a trial really, so hopefully it fancies somebody! Anyway, please read and let me know what you guys think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR BORUTO,OR ANY OF IT ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Sakura turned over in her sleep and sighed. The sun beamed down on her eyes through the bedroom window. She covered her eyes with her arm and mumbled. After a few moments, she sat up. She looked at the clock on her wall and stretched. She felt a bit better after sleeping.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, followed by her mom stepping in. "Breakfast is ready, got time to eat? You look so thin these days." she said. She smirked. "Not a good way to catch a groom."she said and shut the door before the pillow that Sakura threw hit her.

Sakura crossed the room and picked up the pillow. "Like I am looking."she muttered and sat the pillow back down on the bed, once again glancing at the picture. She sighed and gathered some clothes for a shower.

She hadn't had a decent day off since before the war. She sat down on the edge of the bath tub and turned the water on, getting it as hot as she could stand. She stripped down and got in, sinking down until her chin met with the water. Her body ached from the wounds she still had.

Sakura closed her eyes and she relaxed. She focused her mind on her chakara. She swirled it in her feet, up her legs, and then did the same with her hands until both forces met in her center stomach. She took a deep breath and focused it there and started to build it up slowly.

When she did all she could muster, she then sat up and began her bathing. She stepped out and rinsed off once she was finished. Her mother could be heard calling for her again downstairs. She called back to her and started dressing.

She dried her hair and then went downstairs. "I was taking a bath, relax."she said and sat down at the table. She looked at the food and her stomach growled loudly. Her body was reminding her just how hungry she was. She didn't wait for them to start before taking her first bite. Her parents didn't complain like the usually did about her manners.

"Thanks, mom."Sakura mumbled between bites. She stuffed the rice in her mouth along with some egg and hummed. She had been surviving off of tea and small snacks for the past few days, so the home cooked food was a treat.

"I already packed a bento for you...you are returning to the hospital right?"her mother said and tied the bento up in a dark blue cloth. "I made sure to make lots in case you are stuck there for awhile."she said.

Sakura nodded. "They need me more than they think...besides I am the one with Tsunade-sama's teachings."she said. "It's my job to be there through it all."she said. She took a sip of her orange juice and then finished up her plate. "Thanks again."she said, standing. She took her plate to the sink.

After she washed up her plate, she grabbed the bento box and then went to the door, sliding her sandals on. She tightened them and then called goodbye to her family before leaving. She stopped by a few places on her way back to the hospital.

It was right before she got to the hospital gate that she ran into Ino. She waved and then walked up to her. Their relationship had drastically changed since they were kids. They understood each other more. "Hey, were you visiting with someone?"she asked.

Ino cleared her throat nervously. "Uh yea..I came to see Guy-sensei...ya know...see how he was doing."she said and glanced over to the left. She looked at Sakura. "What about you, back for work?"she said. "I was beginning to think you moved in up here."she said.

Sakura followed Ino's glances and smirked. "Oh I see...you wouldn't have happend to bump into Sai on the way, did you?"she asked, raising a brow. When she saw Ino turn red, she knew she guess right. "I see you around here every day now that Sai is helping out with the children."she said.

Ino blushed further and her face got angry. "N-no that isnt it! I am just interested in his ink tecniques."she said. She brushed her pony-tail behind her. "W-whatever, I am going now."she said and then walked away.

Sakura laughed to herself and then walked inside of the hospital. She walked upstairs to Guy's room and knocked. "Guy-sensei?"she called before walking in. She saw the man out of bed doing a hand stand alongside of Lee. "Hey! What have I told you!"she said, clenching her fist. "I said no training!"she said.

Guy hopped on his hands back to the bed. He sat down and let out a loud laugh. "You can't blame me Sakura-chan, I have the heart of a lion!"he said. He gave Lee a smack on the shoulder. "Right!"Lee said and stood straight.

Sakura's face grew dark. "I can make it to where you can't move at all until you've healed...do you want that?"she asked, walking closer.

Lee waved his hands up in front of him. "Ah, Sakura-chan that won't be nessicary, right Sensei?"he said, looking at Guy.

Guy rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah right, won't happen again."he said, his fingers crossed behind his back.

Sakura sighed and sat her bento box on the table beside Guy's bed. She sat down on the chair beside the bed. "Let me take a look."she said. Her face grew serious as she moved the blanket off of Guy's legs. She then took her hand and put healing chakara around her hand. She moved it up and down his leg from his knee to his ankles. She sighed and stopped.

Guy gave her a smile. "Its okay, Sakura-chan...this is but another challenge to make me stronger."he said. He pat her shoulder and smiled.

Sakura returned his smile with a small one. "I'll stop back in when I get a chance."she said and stood. "I will figure it out."she said.

Guy gave her a big toothed smile."Of course, I believe in you."he said. Lee nodded along with him and gave her a thumbs up.

Sakura grabbed her bento and then walked out. She sighed, her smile fading. She felt helpless at times. There were so many things she couldn't heal...Guy's legs, the various people who have lost limbs...and 'him'. She shook her head and walked into the breakroom.

After she placed her food in the refridgerator, she headed out onto the floor. She tried to tend to as many patients as she could. She talked with one particular patient who lost his eyesight. He was a kind elderly man who had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time during the war. "Your wife is here."she said and then stepped aside so she could take her place.

"Thank you, Haruno-san."the elderly woman said and took her husband's hand. "I brought you your favorite snacks."she told the man.

Sakura left the room and walked around to wherever she was needed most. She spent a great deal of time with burn patients, restoring their skin. Her rest from last night wore off quickly as each patient needed more healing than the last. She tried saving the worst of the group for last.

After she finished up with her current patient she walked to the breakroom. She slouched down in a chair after grabbing her food from the fridge. She opened it up and began eating, thankful she wasn't eating a bowl of ramen from the cafeteria again or a bag of chips.

She heard a knock on the the wall and looked up to see Kakashi sitting there. "You are going to become a ghost in this place."he said, looking down at her. He sat down across from her.

Sakura ate a sweet egg and shrugged. "It gives me something to do...to pass the time. They could also use the extra hand."she mumbled, not looking up at him. "Have you heard from him?"she asked, glancing up at him.

Kakashi didn't say anything at first. "Yes."he said. He watched her perk up a bit. He nodded. "Yes, he sent a message this morning."he said.

Sakura sat up. "And?'she asked looking at him. She wanted to hear something, anything, of him. "Is he safe?"she asked.

Kakashi crossed his arms. "Well...I he didn't say where he was..but he did run into some remnants of the war. Just simple thugs. He is well though, or so it seems."he said.

Sakura looked at Kakashi. "Any word on when he will be returning."she asked and looked at him hopefully.

"Ah, well he has only been gone for four days...I doubt he managed to sort it out in that time...but don't worry...he will be back."he said, trying to comfort her a little when he saw her expression change.

Sure they managed to get Sasuke to come back to the village...but it doesn't feel like it when he isn't around. She sighed and packed the rest of her lunch up and put it back in the refridgerator. "I see."she mumbled.

Kakashi stood with her. "Sakura...you look tired. Try not to overdue it, okay?"he said. He pat her shouder and then left.

Sakura sighed and walked back down the hall to resume her work. She wasn't satisfied with Sasuke's decision...but she did understand it. She knew he needed this time, but she also needed him. She shook her head, trying to focus on work again.

* * *

**Well hopefully this chapter is better than the last. I am unsure of where I am actually going with this, but meh, we will see!**


End file.
